Many scientific and industrial applications require the presentation of precise, repeatable, and quantifiable olfactory stimuli. Currently, no practical and standardized olfactometer for generating such stimuli is commercially available within the United States. The goal of this program is to develop such a device, with attention paid to ease of operation and serviceability. This instrument will use permeation tubes as the initial source for accurate and stable generation of low-level olfactory stimuli and will employ and photoionization detector to monitor the stimulus concentrations online. Instead of using rotameters, the proposed device will employ mass flow controllers to insure the maintenance of stable and highly regulated air flows. This system will be versatile in application, easy to operate, and easy to maintain and service. In Phase I of development, the utility of using permeation tubes as a source for olfactory stimuli will be thoroughly investigated, with special emphasis on their long-term stability. Also, mass flow controllers from a variety of manufacturers will be evaluated for the best price/performance ratio. Other design considerations, such as selection of the method for maintaining a constant temperature environment and the least intrusive way to introduce the olfactory stimuli into the carrier stream, will also be examined. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The proposed olfactormeter would be applicable where ever there is a need for presentation of precise, well defined olfactory stimuli, e.g., in medicine, industry, and the basic sciences.